


Valentines memories

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, MenChara - Freeform, One Shot, Romance, SanValentín, Shonen Ai, Yaoi, ninjaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Un nuevo San Valentín había llegado, el primero en el cual Menma y Charasuke eran una pareja formal. En ese día, Menma no podía evitar recordar sus anteriores día de san Valentín.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma
Kudos: 6





	Valentines memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes no son propiedad mía, sino de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la historia me pertenece.
> 
> One shot. Ninjaverse. Romance. Drama. Leve angst. Shonen ai. MCM.
> 
> Mi fanfic para San Valentín algo atrasado XD Parte del reto mensual MCM: Historia basada en una canción. Este está inspirado en "mi persona favorita" de Rio Roma

ONE SHOT: Valentines memories

_El anuncio llegó a todas las grandes naciones._

_Desde los Kages hasta los civiles debían prepararse._

_El día de San Valentín se adornó por completo de rojo._

_No del rojo de rosas y regalos._

_Sino del carmesí de la sangre y el fuego._

El escenario frente a sus ojos azules fue iluminado por el arrasador fuego de la destrucción. Se cubrió a tiempo del estallido de papeles bomba del enemigo, mas no fue así el caso de la mayoría de sus compañeros. Al ver a sus alrededores notó las bajas. El olor a carne humana quemada mezclado con la muerte lo ahogaba. Y los gritos de dolor de los desafortunados que recibieron quemaduras de tercer grado lo ensordecían. Menma no podía concebir que tal cosa fuera real. Luego de años viviendo en paz añorando alguna lucha en la que pudiera demostrar todas sus habilidades ninja, ahora se arrepentía. Prefería mil veces volver a esa tranquila vida sin preocupaciones a lo que vivía en ese momento.

―Namikaze-san ―llamó uno de los ninjas de su escuadrón―. ¿Cuántas bajas hay? ―preguntó lleno de preocupación. Su rostro herido, cubierto de sangre fresca no impedía mostrarse interesado en el estado de los demás.

―No podría decirle con exactitud ―respondió sincero, bajando un poco la mirada al ver a sus compañeros muriendo lentamente entre gritos de temor.

―Junte a los supervivientes y avancen hacia la posición designada ―pidió el líder del escuadrón respirando con dificultad mientras su sangre seguía fluyendo hacia el suelo.

Menma estuvo tentado a colocarle vendas, improvisadas al menos, pero fue detenido por uno de sus compañeros. Las heridas eran demasiado severas y el ninja tenía hemorragias múltiples, razón por la cual bajo su cuerpo estaba formándose un charco de aquel líquido rojo. Apretó la mandíbula sintiendo una gran impotencia. Sólo pudo verlo caminar hacia los demás shinobis. Observó lleno de respeto la espalda quemada de su superior, producto de haber usado su cuerpo para intentar salvar a los más posibles haciendo de su cuerpo un escudo. Tambaleaba a cada paso, pero no perdía oportunidad de preguntar por el resto. Namikaze oyó a los convalecientes ninjas suplicar por ayuda de un médico. Sus peticiones no podrían ser atendidas, puesto que los ninjas médicos fueron los primeros afectados por las bombas. El enemigo planeó con sumo cuidado aquello o simplemente el destino estaba en su contra. Podían intentar brindar primeros auxilios con sus escasos conocimientos de medicina, empero temían que esas lesiones no podrían ser curadas ni siquiera por alguien del nivel de Tsunade.

―¡Rápido! ―exclamó el líder del escuadrón de Menma―. Ustedes deben seguir adelante como sea ―pidió mientras volteaba a verlos.

―Un ninja jamás abandona a sus compañeros ―replicó el azabache oponiéndose a dejarlos de esa manera. Su superior estaba tan debilitado que necesitó sujetarse de los hombros de Menma para continuar en pie.

―¡No seas idiota! ―gritó con esfuerzo por la pérdida de sangre. No le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, pero como shinobi debía mantener el cumplimiento de su deber como máxima prioridad―. Deben llevar ese pergamino a nuestros compañeros. Podría ser la única manera de detener, al menos, a una parte del enemigo ―le recordó con seriedad. Su tono de voz firme y severo fue todo lo que hizo falta.

―Namikaze-san está a cargo ahora ―dijo uno de sus compañeros tocando su hombro en voz alta para que el resto del escuadrón se enterara.

El jinchuriki se limitó a asentir. Demasiado contrariado por lo sucedido, su superior estaba muriendo delante suyo y sólo podía verlo sin hacer nada. Esto era una auténtica guerra. No tenía tiempo de cumplir con sus ideales como ninja de la aldea de la Hoja, no podía aferrarse a sus compatriotas y los sacrificios estaban a la orden del día al igual que las luchas. Era el momento de vivir al mismo tiempo que el de morir, todo dependía de sus rápidas decisiones. Ahora estaba a cargo de los sobrevivientes de su escuadrón, debía aceptar esa inmensa responsabilidad y salir adelante por todos. Los demás sólo veían a Menma apretando los puños mientras temblaba ligeramente, entendiendo que para un joven de apenas dieciocho años era demasiado peso. Ciertamente, hubo otras batallas donde incluso niños tuvieron la vida de sus camaradas en sus manos, pero era la primera vez que había tanto en juego y en los hombros del jinchuriki.

―Escuchen ―ordenó Menma con seriedad mientras se paraba con firmeza delante de todos y miraba serio a los demás―. Debemos seguir nuestro camino y encontrar al otro escuadrón para reorganizar nuestra estrategia.

―¿El capitán…? ―quiso preguntar uno de los shinobis, mas el de ojos azules apenas se movió un poco dejando a la vista el cuerpo frío de su antiguo líder. Tras nombrarlo líder, se desplomó en el suelo de manera inminente. Tan rápido que ni siquiera hubo tiempo para intercambiar más palabras.

―Es demasiado tarde para él, pero podemos salvar a otros consiguiendo ayuda médica para los heridos y entregando la información del pergamino ―explicó buscando entre las víctimas de la explosión a quienes tenían posibilidades de salvarse.

Los demás también lo imitaron, quienes podían ser vendados de forma improvisada se los llevarían con ellos. Aquellos con heridas de carácter letal, los dejaron atrás. Era una situación que les estrujaba el corazón. Tantos años profesando el compañerismo y haciendo honor a la frase _“en las buenas y en las malas”_ y ahora, en cambio, iban contra ello por supervivencia. Los gritos desesperados de temor perforaron sus oídos con un sonido que los acompañaría cada noche al dormir durante el resto de sus vidas. Quienes aún alcanzaban a distinguir a los ninjas de Konoha, quisieron creer en ellos _. “No nos están abandonando_ ”. Pensaban en un intento por evadir la realidad. Quisieron conseguir así fuera una promesa, por muy falsa que sonara. No importaba. Sólo rogaban tener algo que les diera un motivo para no enloquecer. Unas palabras para aferrarse a la vida valían más de lo que imaginaban.

―¡No, por favor! ―gritó uno haciendo el esfuerzo por arrastrarse y seguirlos para no quedar atrás, siendo que sus piernas habían sido separadas de su cuerpo en la explosión.

―¡Yo quiero vivir, se los suplico! ―exclamó otro, quien tenía la mitad de su cuerpo con la piel prácticamente derretida por el calor generado en la explosión.

Con pesar los ninjas hicieron oídos sordos y cargaron a los aliados que pudieron mientras seguían a Menma. Sólo cuando encontraron un bosque cercano a un río se detuvieron a descansar. Allí Namikaze aprovechó para reunir chakra junto a Kurama y recuperarse de sus heridas. Mientras otros llenaban sus recipientes de líquido, sacando ventaja de tener donde recolectar algo de agua, los demás hacían lo posible por aliviar a los heridos y otros montaban guardia. El descanso fue breve y no perdieron el tiempo más de lo necesario. El jinchuriki iba delante al reanudar su camino, ya que estaba usando sus habilidades de razonamiento aprendidas en sus entrenamientos, para localizar a esos zetsus mediante la más mínima anomalía en el lugar. Aquellos seres al copiar la apariencia y presencia de sus compañeros lograron grandes bajas en su grupo y no volvería a suceder. Su convicción era incluso más fuerte debido a que sentía que era su culpa tantas bajas, según sus pensamientos.

_Ese sujeto enmascarado desea robar a Kurama, si yo no fuera un jinchuriki quizás… Ahora ni siquiera sé qué ha sido de mi familia y compañeros. Todo sucedió tan deprisa que ni siquiera logro recordar exactamente cuando todo se puso de cabeza. Nuestra aldea siempre había sido muy pacífica y las relaciones que manteníamos con las demás naciones ninjas siempre fueron cordiales. Mas ahora ese trato formal por la fuerza se convirtió en camaradería cuando ese tal “Madara” apareció causando alboroto con sus ataques terroristas a los señores feudales de cada aldea. Está cazando a los jinchurikis, lo cual me incluye a mí y aun así estoy aquí, yendo contra las órdenes de resguardarme. Sin embargo, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras todos luchan._

_Aun así no puedo evitar preguntarme: ¿He provocado alguna diferencia? Estando aislado no vería a nadie morir, estando aquí tampoco puedo evitar que lo hagan. Entregarme a ese sujeto y parar la guerra ha sonado cada vez más tentador si así nadie más muere. No obstante, no debo dejarme seducir por la salida fácil. Incluso aquel playboy se dio cuenta de tan transparente que es aquella mentira de “Madara”. Quiere generar la sensación de que hay libertad de elegir, pero no la hay. Sólo disfruta de ver si nos resistimos o nos rendimos. Satisfacción obtiene de ambas maneras. Qué sádica manera de pensar._

_Además de que al enmascarado lo recuerdo vagamente. Cuando intenté destruir la aldea de la Hoja, él estuvo allí colaborando a su manera. Y lo más grave del asunto, son las secuelas que dejó en mí su manipulación o lo que fuera que usó para hacerme ayudarlo. Las pesadillas llenas de recuerdos de mí mismo hiriendo a quienes me importan, alimentan mi tormento. Cada noche me arrepiento de mis acciones. Cada día ellos actúan como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Lo comprenden, me dicen cada vez que pido perdón, pero soy yo quien no es capaz de dejar eso atrás. Mi familia y mis amigos han salido al campo de batalla al inicio de este pandemonio, pero no los he visto desde entonces. Sigo causándoles daño incluso cuando intento ayudar. Temo por lo que les pueda suceder, quién sabe cuántos de nosotros volveremos con vida. Y el que más me preocupa es ese idiota de Charasuke. La conversación que tuvimos antes de ir cada cual a su escuadrón no me dejó tranquilo. ¡Maldición! Sé que odia pelear, pero espero sepa defenderse y no haga tonterías._

_―¿Estás preparado para esta guerra? ―pregunté cuando estuvimos a solas en el campo de entrenamiento. La última vez que estaríamos así antes de ir al campo de batalla._

_―No realmente ―respondió Charasuke con una expresión de culpa y algo que parecía ser vergüenza._

_―Debes estarlo para no morir ―reproché al ver esa actitud que denotaba inseguridad. Eso podría costarle la vida―. Recuerda que los preceptos shinobis dicen que somos armas como cualquier otra. Nosotros no podemos tener miedo, llorar o dudar de nuestras acciones._

_―¿Y amar? ―cuestionó con una mirada tan enigmática que incluso a mí terminó dejándome mudo por lo repentina que fue tal pregunta._

_―¿A qué viene eso?_ _―interrogué disimulando mis nervios. Temía por su vida, que no regresara, pero ¿podía pedirle no ir a la batalla?_

_―Es una pregunta de verdad ―contestó con seriedad sin mirarme a los ojos, estaba evitándome adrede―. Si somos armas significa que no tenemos sentimientos, ninguno para no tener puntos vulnerables_ _―declaró de una forma tan fría que mis rechazos hacia las propuestas románticas de mis fanáticas se veían cálidas._

_―Te estás desviando del asunto de verdad en esto ―reclamé enojado. Usar ese tono era un camuflaje perfecto para no dejar ver mis propias inseguridades―. Iremos a una guerra muchos morirán, muchos terminaran con secuelas si sobreviven_ _―le recordé alarmado sin poder evitar sujetarlo de los hombros con fuerza. Estoy casi seguro que mis dedos se habrán marcado en sus pálidos hombros._

_―¿Y el punto de esto es…? ―cuestionó como si no entendiera la gravedad de nuestra situación, aunque posiblemente sólo intentaba ignorarlo._

_―Qué tienes que ser fuerte y dar todo de ti para salir lo mejor parado posible ―expliqué poniendo énfasis en que esa era la forma en que volveríamos a vernos._

_―Está bien, pero…_ _―susurró él desviando la mirada. Mis ojos fueron a donde los suyos y noté que estaba una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón._

_―¿Pero qué?_ _―pregunté queriendo saber lo que estaba ocultando de mí._

_―Tú también tienes que dar todo de ti para volver ―dijo Charasuke mientras se acercaba a mí y juntaba nuestras frentes―. Tus padres, maestros, amigos y especialmente yo, sentiríamos mucho tu perdida ―afirmó con una sonrisa tranquila mientras cerraba sus ojos―. Por favor, no te dejes vencer_ _―pidió en un tono calmado lleno de un cariño muy palpable._

_―Ahora eres tú el que sale con tonterías ―me quejé soltando un suspiro antes de apartarlo de mí._

_―Sé lo que estoy diciendo ―respondió finalmente viéndome directamente a los ojos―. Me di cuenta que cuando se anunció que estallaría una guerra si no entregaban a los jinchurikis, tú…_

―Te equivocas y lo demostraré ―susurró Menma sin darse cuenta de que esas palabras escaparon de su boca, siendo oído por uno de sus compañeros.

―¿Quién se equivoca, Namikaze-san? ―cuestionó su Horishi, un ninja de su escuadrón, al no poder contener su curiosidad.

―Nadie importante sólo… ―respondió fríamente llevando su mano hacia su propio pecho antes de levantarse de donde estuvo sentado descansando. Debido a los heridos en breves lapsos debían detenerse. Comenzó a caminar acelerando el paso, sabiendo que los demás lo seguían de cerca―. ¡Cuidado! ―gritó al sentir el chakra de los zetsus en los árboles.

Mientras aquellos ninjas sanos saltaban de los troncos comenzaron a surgir zetsus blancos. En algunos casos desafortunados, mientras esas plantas abandonaban el camuflaje daban un ataque estirando parte de sus cuerpos como lanzas. El resultado era previsible: atravesaban al que estuviera en su camino. Había sonrisas demenciales adornando la cara de cada uno de esos entes blancos, quienes tenían sus ojos puestos en ellos. Menma se preparó para la batalla, mas sabía que la tendría difícil si usaba su jutsu de clones de sombras a la ligera, puesto que su chakra se agotaría con mayor velocidad. Y para empeorar su situación en cuanto este se le terminara tendría que dejar de usarlo temporalmente, ya que estuvo mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Cada vez era capaz de reunir menos chakra y por ende, sus jutsus duraban menos en cada oportunidad.

―¡Auxilio! ―gritó con fuerza uno de los ninjas de su escuadrón. Para ser específicos un Hyuga.

Namikaze se volteó dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero su camino se vio interrumpido por aquellos seres parecidos a plantas bloqueándolo. Sólo podía ver como sus compañeros hacían lo posible por poner a salvo a los heridos. Inició una lucha mano a mano contra los zetsus, pero estos se organizaron de tal manera que estuvieron obligándolo a apartarse de sus compañeros con cada movimiento. Menma sujetaba firmemente su kunai en la mano y bloqueaba los ataques de ellos. Herirlos era complicado, dadas las cualidades de sus cuerpos. Se escondían en el suelo o los árboles si intentaba golpearlos. Su única salida era alcanzarlos con el rasen futon shuriken.

―No aguantaras por mucho tiempo más ―dijo uno de los zetsus al ver el cansancio de Namikaze.

―Deberías entregarte por las buenas ―agregó otro intentando capturarlo por la espalda siendo esquivado y golpeado por el ataque de Menma imbuido en chakra del zorro.

―Eso no sucederá ―respondió Namikaze teniendo la respiración agitada y forzada mientras perdía el modo sennin.

―Deberías ―comentó otro de ellos mientras le caía en la cabeza, siendo esquivado por los pelos―. ¿No te hace sentir mal que tus amigos y familia estén arriesgando su vida por ti? ―cuestionó con cinismo.

―Somos shinobis, las guerras y el arriesgar nuestras vidas en misiones es el camino ninja que elegimos ―recitó con seriedad el jinchuriki ocultando la culpa que realmente causaban esas palabras.

Por supuesto que se sentía mal de sólo pensar en que esa guerra en parte era su culpa. Por ello los jinchurikis con vida se habían unido a las filas que partieron al campo de batalla. Ellos no soportaban la culpa de saber la sangre que se derramaba para que no los atraparan. Y dejarse capturar era simplemente el acto de mayor estupidez y egoísmo posible. Morir entregándose voluntariamente jugando a ser mártir era condenar a los demás sólo por escapar de la presión y la responsabilidad. Es por ello que tenía en cuenta las palabras que Charasuke le dijo la última vez que se vieron. Era en momentos así donde recordarlas le daba ánimo para seguir sin derrumbarse.

_―Sé lo que estoy diciendo ―respondió finalmente viéndome directamente a los ojos―. Me di cuenta que cuando se anunció que estallaría una guerra si no entregaban a los jinchurikis, tú consideraste hacer un trato, ¿cierto?_

_―Jamás haría algo tan estúpido ―negó de la forma más convincente que pudo, mas no logró engañar al otro._

_―Mientes ―señaló Uchiha con el ceño fruncido y clara molestia de ser subestimado. Podía ser ingenuo, pero nunca tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que estaba mintiéndole―. Tú intentaste destruir Konoha hace tiempo y ahora por tu culpa de nuevo se derramará sangre. Eso piensas, ¿o me equivoco?_

_―Claro que te equivocas ―siguió mintiendo Menma con descaro ocultando cierta rabia de saberse tan expuesto al otro―. Yo jamás haría tal cosa._

_―Repítete eso hasta que sea verdad ―comentó Charasuke con sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras soltaba un suspiro―. Recuerda que ellos quieren destruir el mundo como lo conocemos. Tratos como “si no destruyes mi aldea iré con ustedes voluntariamente” no sirven. En cuanto mueras, nosotros seremos los que tendremos que cargar con tu error._

_―No soy tan estúpido para caer en eso ―reclamó el jinchuriki._

_―Mi hermano dijo que en cuanto lleguemos al campo de batalla veremos cosas que jamás podremos olvidar y que debemos recordar siempre la razón por la que peleamos si queremos vencer ―explicó el de ojos oscuros luego finalmente sacó aquello que tenía en sus bolsillos_ _._

_―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó confundido el joven de ojos azules._

_―Es un collar con el símbolo Uchiha ―respondió el contrario con una sonrisa―. Es mi regalo de San Valentín. No es así como imaginaba dártelo, pero no sabemos qué suceda y si volveremos con vida ―suspiró con tristeza. Mirando hacia el suelo, se suponía que intentaba animar al otro._

_―Es algo presumido y posesivo darme un collar que parece decir “propiedad de Uchiha” ―intentó bromear Menma. Queriendo cambiar el tema._

_―Lo es ―contestó siguiéndole el juego―. Con este collar admites que tu vida es mía y por eso… no puedes dejar que nadie te la arrebate ―afirmó con un tono de súplica. Palabras posesivas que en otras circunstancias habrían sido motivo para meterle un rasengan por impertinente, en ese día de los enamorados fueron la chispa de esperanza que necesitaba._

_Menma se quedó allí en silencio viendo como Charasuke se alejaba de él lentamente tras darle su regalo. Él ya le había dicho lo que quería. Y el otro lo oyó con rencor contra sí mismo. Ciertamente la idea de evitar la guerra era tentadora, había meditado la opción de ir voluntariamente con el enemigo y destruirlos en cuanto bajaran la guardia, empero Kurama insistía en que sería difícil hacer algo si lo atrapaban y menos cuando su plan era de una sola persona. Tal vez escuchar a ese cabeza hueca serviría de algo por una vez en la vida. ¿Por qué luchaba? Ir en solitario y morir en el intento era sólo una excusa para acallar su culpable consciencia que le decía que no merecía lo que tenía cuando antes pensó en destruirlo._

Namikaze salió de sus pensamientos con mejor ánimo. Él recordaba su motivo para luchar y no podía permitirse morir hasta ver a Charasuke. Debía vivir para mantener a ese despistado con vida. Era un guerra muy cruenta para alguien como Uchiha y por ello tenía que dar lo máximo de sí mismo por ambos. Por el momento debería confiar en que el azabache fuera lo suficientemente hábil para buscarlo en la primer oportunidad, pero eso no quería decir que bastara con simplemente verse. Ese sujeto enmascarado pagaría haberlo manipulado en aquella ocasión y por todo lo que le quitó. Jamás lo perdonaría. Así que con su espíritu de pelea completamente renovado, destruyó a gran parte de los zetsus que lo rodearon. Sólo unos pocos restantes no fueron eliminados a sus manos y eso fue debido a…

―Katon no jutsu ―gritó un tercero apareciendo de la nada una bola de fuego que eliminó al enemigo―. Hola, Menma ―saludó desde la rama de un árbol el recién llegado.

―¡Charasuke! ―gritó gratamente sorprendido de ver que los alcanzó antes de lo previsto―. Pareces bastante sano, ¿y tú equipo? ―cuestionó mirando a su alrededor.

―Ellos murieron ―respondió con seriedad mientras saltaba hasta quedar frente a él―. Debemos irnos, este lugar es peligroso ―afirmó tomando su mano antes de empezar a correr.

―No puedo ―replicó Menma mientras intentaba detener al otro. Usando su fuerza se soltó del agarre del moreno―. Mi equipo está luchando contra los zetsus, debo ir a ayudarlos ―explicó preocupado mirando a los alrededores.

―No deberías volver ―declaró con un tono muy imperativo Uchiha mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Unos gritos interrumpieron a Namikaze cuando estaba por exigirle al portador del sharingan que le explicara a qué se debía esa actitud. El Charasuke que él conocía siempre preguntaba por todos sus compañeros. La única ocasión en las que ignoraba a sus camaradas era cuando se trataba de hombres o mujeres poco atractivas. No obstante, eso sólo sucedía cuando estaban en la aldea, durante las misiones podía llegar a ser mucho más protector que él mismo. Sin embargo, en estos momentos parecía no tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de tener heridos en su equipo. No consiguió preguntar nada al estar ocupado descifrando la razón de aquella expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del azabache. Al mirar en la misma dirección que Uchiha vio a su equipo acercándose a ellos.

―¿Quién eres? ―preguntó uno de los ninjas que acompañaban a Menma.

―Identifíquense ustedes primero ―ordenó Charasuke sacando su kunai listo para luchar contra ellos.

―Son de mi equipo ―contestó Namikaze manteniéndose alerta para detener cualquier posible confrontación.

―Si no nos reconoce seguramente es un Zetsu disfrazado ―acusó uno de los compañeros de Namikaze.

―¿Y si tú eres un Zetsu? ―preguntó Uchiha señalándolo y luego miró al resto―. Tal vez intentas que bajemos la guardia ―acusó en respuesta mirándolos a todos uno por uno.

Ante semejante acusación de parte de ambas partes, los ojos azules mostraron agresividad contenida. Era posible, ciertamente la posibilidad de que Charasuke fuera reemplazado por un Zetsu, era alta. No sabía con exactitud qué hacer. No quería pensar en que Uchiha fue asesinado y reemplazado. Sin embargo, también había un margen de duda. A su equipo dejó de verlo durante su pelea con los zetsus, en ese descuido mientras todos luchaban por su propia supervivencia, cualquiera podría haber sido asesinado también. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, todos ellos eran sospechosos y no sabía con exactitud como despejar todas sus dudas. Además de saberse responsable del bienestar de todos. Su decisión en quien confiar era vital. Si su decisión era errada condenaría a todos.

―¿Cómo sabré si eres un espía? ―cuestionó Menma mirando fijamente al moreno. Aquello tomó desprevenido a Charasuke, pero no atacó y sólo permaneció en guardia.

―Sí ―afirmó Uchiha dejándolo extrañado, ya que esa no era una buena respuesta a su pregunta.

―Si intentas algo extraño voy a matarte sin contemplaciones ―advirtió el jinchuriki con una mirada fría.

―Ohh ―exclamó Charasuke abriendo la boca exageradamente.

―No intentes mentirme ―dijo el joven de mirada azulada mientras se acercaba al otro de forma amenazante.

―Yo siempre he sido honesto ―respondió de forma segura con una sonrisa tonta. Misma que usaba cuando coqueteaba. Vacía, torpe y superficial.

―Eso no es cierto ―replicó Menma mirándolo con fastidio―, solías regalarle flores a cualquier chica de la aldea ―comentó con cierto aire de celos―. Eso no lo hace una persona sincera.

―Rayos ―maldijo Uchiha mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un crisantemo―. Tengo siempre una de estas en mis bolsillos para todas las chicas ―afirmó dándole una a Menma para probar la veracidad de su identidad.

―¿Seguro que son crisantemos lo que regalas? ―interrogó viéndolo analíticamente, sabiendo que desde siempre el regalo de cortejo de Charasuke―. Tú siempre has regalado rosas.

―Eres un idiota ―insultó Uchiha chasqueando la lengua―. No sabes de mis hábitos normales ―acusó mostrándose indignado por la confusión. ¿Cómo es que Menma no reconocía los regalos habituales que él daba?

―Los conozco y por eso tus respuestas se me hacen muy sospechosas ―comentó el de ojos azules en postura de defensa. Rechazó la flor aplastándola en el suelo y con su propio kunai en mano siguió oyendo las respuestas que le daba.

―A veces me pregunto cómo somos amigos ―exclamó Uchiha poniéndose también en posición de pelea.

―Eres un impostor ―declaró Namikaze convencido mientras lo atacaba.

―Luego te arrepentirás ―dijo Charasuke antes de atacarlo también.

Los dos shinobis se enfrascaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Corrieron hacia el otro con el arma en alto y los filos sacaron chispas al impactar con el contrario. Ninguno tenía una presencia demasiado amenazante. De hecho sus chakras estaban tan débiles que sus presencias casi parecían las de unos civiles comunes y corrientes. El tener frente así a un posible impostor de Charasuke provocaba que Namikaze evocara sus recuerdos de cuando aún existía la paz en su hogar. En aquel San Valentín pasado cuando esa fecha tenía ese tradicional aire meloso y empalagado a diferencia del actual.

_En definitiva Menma mataría a Charasuke en cuanto lo encontrara._

_En esos momentos el jinchuriki corría por las calles de Konoha buscando a su compañero de equipo. Algo para nada recomendable al ser día de San Valentín, la época favorita de las chicas, especialmente de Hinata y Sakura, quienes seguramente estaban buscándolo para darle chocolates. O pelearse entre ellas por quien se lo daba primero, lo que sucediera primero. Sin embargo, al único que él quería ver en esos momentos era a su mejor amigo. Aquel idiota le había dado un chocolate en completo silencio y luego prácticamente huyó despavorido sin darle respuestas. No hubo una burla por aquella “broma” ―al menos así la consideraba Menma, quien esperaba las risas del otro―, sólo una expresión oculta por sus negros cabellos._

_―¿Qué demonios pretendía ese idiota? ―preguntó al aire viendo como varias chicas lo estaban evitando._

_Ese día nunca lo pasó precisamente tranquilo, puesto que además de las pretendientes más insistentes a las cuales ya se había acostumbrado, tenía a varias más dispuestas a probar suerte. Claro, mientras no vieran a Hinata o Sakura cerca. En cambio, muchas lo estaban evitando. Cualquier otro día lo habría agradecido, pero no era para nada práctico que lo evitaran hasta cuando quería acercarse a preguntar si alguna había visto a Charasuke. No le gustaba usar sus habilidades ninjas para trivialidades, mas considerando que su paciencia había caído en picada desde que recibió ese maldito chocolate con la nota de “te amo”, tenía la mente inquieta._

_―Ya te encontré ―aseguró con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno cuando logró encontrar su chakra._

_Sonrió de una manera bastante tétrica pensando en su manera de cobrarse la pesada broma antes de correr siguiendo el camino que lo llevaría hacia su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba la ruta se le hacía cada vez más familiar. De hecho, estaba empezando a enojarse aún más que antes al caer en cuenta que al final aquel Uchiha mujeriego podría estar en…_

_―Menma-chan tu amigo está de visita ―saludó Kushina en la puerta de la casa con su bolsa de las compras en el brazo._

_―¿Está aquí? ―cuestionó sorprendido el menor mirando atento a su progenitora―. ¿Y qué quería él aquí?_ _―preguntó con impaciencia. Debía reconocerle, de ser una broma, era tan elaborada que ni siquiera podía adivinar su intención real._

_―Vino a hablar con tu padre y conmigo ―respondió la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa habitual en ella. Había una pequeña risita purgando por escaparse de sus labios, pero se contenía._

_―¿De qué hablaron?_ _―demandó saber apresurado. Intentaba controlar su carácter con su madre, pues a ella jamás le levantaría la voz, pero la curiosidad lo estaba superando._

_―Eso es un secreto ttebanne_ _―contestó llevándose el dedo índice a la boca en símbolo de silencio y le guiñó un ojo. Una manera peculiar de desearle suerte, pero ¿con cuál propósito?_

_―¿Por qué?_ _―insistió buscando hacerla ceder y obtener la respuesta o mínimo una pista._

_―Porque Charasuke es el que te contará todo_ _―afirmó ella sujetando sus manos muy emocionada. ¿Por qué tanta emoción? ¿Qué estuvo haciendo ese idiota en su casa?_

_―Pero…_ _―intentó replicar. Odiaba ser el único perdido. Todos, hasta sus padres, parecían estar mejor informados que él._

_―Lo siento, Menma, pero no tengo bocadillos que ofrecer así que debo salir a comprar la despensa_ _―habló Kushina mostrándole la bolsa de las compras aun vacía._

_―Eso puede esperar_ _―refunfuñó como un niño pequeño. De inmediato, quiso golpearse por su actitud infantil. Estúpido Charasuke, todo era su culpa._

_―No si las cosas salen como hablamos con Charasuke_ _―agregó ella alimentando su, de por sí, gran curiosidad―._ _Ahora date prisa y ve a tu cuarto que él está allí esperando por ti_ _―alentó la pelirroja empujándolo suavemente por la espalda._

_Luego de decir aquello ella se retiró de la puerta de la casa y dejó a un pensativo jinchuriki sin saber qué hacer._

―No deberías bajar la guardia ―aconsejó Uchiha atacando al otro de forma frontal.

Estar metido en sus memorias le había costado un momento de abertura en su defensa, dando la posibilidad de un ataque directo. Un ataque frontal debería ser asunto sencillo para esquivar o bloquear. Él apenas lo consiguió evitar al golpe del arma. Uchiha luego de golpearlo directamente con una patada en el estómago comenzó a luchar contra los miembros de su escuadrón. Lo que más impacto al jinchuriki fue verlo dispuesto a matar a uno de los heridos. Claramente el shinobi no podría defenderse y sólo se salvó por la intervención de los demás, quienes frenaron a Charasuke antes de que lograra su propósito. Uchiha intentó con todas sus fuerzas liberarse de ellos de forma rápida, mas se vio al borde de la muerte. Estuvo rodeado por ellos haciéndolo caer en un “jutsu prisión de agua”. Se quedó allí ahogándose frente a los ojos azules llenos de terror. ¿Era el verdadero Charasuke o un Zetsu? ¿Debía dejarlo ahogarse o no? Por un momento consiguió abrir la prisión de agua y soltar un grito desesperado.

―Tengo información sobre un método para identificar a los zetsus ―exclamó Charasuke buscando captar el interés de ellos.

―¡Alto! ―ordenó Namikaze al ver como estaban a punto de cortarle el cuello al dueño del sharingan. Lo mantuvieron vigilado y en medio de un círculo de armas apuntadas directamente a él.

―¡Intenta matarnos! ―reclamó uno de ellos usando un hilo ninja para atrapar el antebrazo de Charasuke y permaneció manteniendo el agarre del brazo del moreno.

―Podría ser un Zetsu disfrazado ―afirmó Hiroshi determinado a destruirlo allí mismo.

―No haremos eso ―dictaminó el jinchuriki mostrándose serio acercándose a ellos―. Vamos a llevarlo con nosotros, pero lo mantendremos vigilado hasta que confirmemos que es el real ―ordenó viendo como no sangraba pese a lo fuerte que era sujetado.

―Pero es peligroso ―reclamó un miembro del clan Inuzuka mostrando sus colmillos de forma involuntaria por esa decisión.

―La información sobre cómo identificar a un Zetsu es necesaria ―respondió firme en su palabra. Además si era real jamás se perdonaría dejarlo morir delante de sus ojos.

―Podría estar mintiendo ―insistió nuevamente Hiroshi―. ¿Qué tal si han robado información básica? ―inquirió mostrando su descontento.

―Si se niega a mis condiciones será evidente que se trata de un infiltrado ―tranquilizó Menma cerrando los ojos harto de tantos reclamos―. Deben confiar en mi juicio. Nadie conoce mejor a este idiota que yo.

―Por mí no hay problema, kitsune-chan todo sea por demostrar mi inocencia, porque soy real.

―Sería mejor asesinarlo por la alta posibilidad de que sea un Zetsu ―intentó otro siendo secundado por las voces de sus compañeros. Casi todos insistían en la ejecución de Uchiha allí mismo y sin perder el tiempo.

―¿Y qué tal si no? ―cuestionó Namikaze fijando sus ojos azules en el escuadrón―. ¿Podrían cargar con la muerte de un compañero? Si no es un Zetsu y lo matan.

―Iría en contra del código shinobi de la aldea de la hoja ―comentó Uchiha sonriendo de lado―. Jamás sacrificaríamos a un compañero por una sospecha. Yo sólo los ataque porque tampoco puedo asegurar que no sean un grupo de zetsus disfrazados.

―Está decidido ―zanjó el jinchuriki mientras señalaba a un par de sus hombres―. Atenlo en lo que averiguamos si es el real, si es el verdadero Charasuke hará este pequeño sacrificio por demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras.

El escuadrón de Namikaze miraba con dudas al rehén. Lo tenían atado con cuerdas especiales que anulaban el chakra, dado que no se podían permitir caer en manos de uno de esos detestables enemigos sólo por los sentimientos de compañerismo y amistad que su líder profesaba hacia el Uchiha. Por su lado, Charasuke se mantenía tranquilo a pesar de verse preso sin posibilidades de escapar. Lo que nadie de ese escuadrón sabía era que tenía una garantía siguiéndolos de cerca y vigilando cada uno de sus pasos. Sonrió imperceptiblemente al notar que nadie había reparado en cierto ser. Mientras su carta del triunfo estuviera asegurada no tenía nada que temer ni siquiera con esas cuerdas imbuidas en chakra.

El peor enemigo en esos momentos eran ellos mismos. Muchos ninjas compartían escuadrón, mas no aldea. Todos dudaban de quien tenían a su lado. Podría ser una amigo de toda la vida o un Zetsu. ¿Cuántos no habían muerto a causa de ese simple, pero asqueroso y efectivo truco? Los shinobis estaban avanzando con Menma concentrado en los detalles más pequeños en la actitud de Charasuke. Lo miró de perfil notando todas sus facciones; esa piel pálida, los labios casi rojizos natural y mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Siempre eran así, fácilmente con algo de actividad física su rostro lo reflejaba con facilidad. Los detalles en ese rostro eran perfectos. _“Perfectos en el sentido de la copia, no de que ese idiota lo sea”._ Pensó enojado consigo mismo. Sin embargo, mientras más lo miraba más recordaba sus días pacíficos a su lado en la aldea de Konoha.

_Luego de decidirse subir a su habitación y confrontar a ese Uchiha obtuvo respuestas que no esperaba. No era su estilo huir de los demás. Además, ese idiota era una persona con poco aprecio por su vida como para ir a hablar con sus padres sin oír su respuesta. Namikaze se encontraba en su habitación recostado en su cama meditando las palabras del mujeriego número uno de la aldea. Aun no podía creer que no se tratara de una muy elaborada y pesada broma de su parte. Era inverosímil lo mirara por donde lo mirara. A Charasuke le gustaban las mujeres y su maldito sueño era tener un harem. Si se le daba la posibilidad no dudaba en que el otro se casaría con cuanta chica linda viera._

_―No sé si me gusta Charasuke o si lo odio con todas mis fuerzas ―suspiró Menma con dudas. Aun le daba vueltas a su confesión y debía tener una respuesta clara y honesta._

_―Yo sé que me amas ―comentó Uchiha apareciendo detrás suyo. Específicamente en el marco de su ventana abierta―, pero si necesitas ayuda para entender tus sentimientos estas simpáticas marionetas te van a ayudar_ _―dijo enseñándole unos peluches._

_―Son peluches ―corrigió el de ojos azules al ver un peluche en forma de gato y otro en forma de zorro._

_―Son lo único que conseguí en poco tiempo ―se justificó ofendido mientras los ponía frente a sus ojos para que no los evitara―. Ahora iniciara la lección._

_―¿Cuál lección?_

_―Una sobre sentimientos y amor ―respondió el moreno mientras se sentaba cómodamente frente a él―. Yo te enseñaré a amar, porque con tu pobre conocimiento en este tema necesitas de tu salvador_ _―dijo con una pose engreída arruinada completamente al abrazar ese gatito de peluche contra su pecho._

_―¿O sea…?_

_―O sea que yo, un experto en el ámbito del amor te guiaré a través de tu lado sentimental_ _―aclaró mirándolo casi indignado―. Yo he tenido mucha, mucha, mucha experiencia con las koneko-chans y por eso…_

_―No gracias_ _―dijo dándole la espalda. No iba a oír sus relatos con otras, él no era un nombre más en su lista de conquistas._

_―No, espera es en serio mira estos peluches_ _―pidió intentando recuperar su atención._

_―Déjame en paz_ _―ordenó fastidiado mientras lo encaraba._

_El jinchuriki no tenía paciencia con semejante idiota y quería entender sus propios sentimientos sin su molesta vocecita. Además de que era obvio que su explicación era “subliminal” para hacerlo aceptar su propuesta de ser novios. Quién sabe cuántas “koneko-chan” no cayeron en esas tretas baratas. Y pensando en ellas, la experiencia de Uchiha eran coqueteos y relaciones pasajeras con su interés de la semana. No le conocía ninguna pareja estable, por lo cual no era de fiar alguien con conocimientos inútiles cuando se buscaba una relación duradera y estable. No es que quisiera matrimonio o un “hasta que la muerte nos separe”, se conformaba con que no lo botara a la semana como solía hacer con otras._

_―¿Qué sucede aquí? ―preguntó la madre de Menma al entrar en la habitación viéndolos discutir y notando el cerrojo de la ventana roto._

_―Nada, mamá ―respondió Menma pensando que fue salvado por la campana―. Yo ya iba a descansar y Charasuke estaba por irse a su casa en estos instantes_ _―dijo señalando la ventana por la cual entró._

_―Suegra ―llamó el azabache captando la mirada de molestia del jinchuriki―. Estaba intentando ayudar al kitsune-chan con sus sentimientos, pero me está corriendo._

_―No me llames suegra ―regañó la pelirroja a lo cual su hijo asintió mirando mal al Uchiha._

_―No debes referirte de esa manera a mi madre_ _―secundó el jinchuriki cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo conforme con sus palabras._

_―Ya te dije que me digas “mamá” ttebanne ―aclaró Kushina con una gran sonrisa mientras su hijo ponía cara de asombro por esas palabras._

_―Lo siento, mamá ―corrigió Charasuke―, es que no quiere la explicación de los peluches._

Al caer la noche decidieron acampar. Se separaron en pequeños grupos; los que recolectaban comida, los que revisaban el terreno y quienes armaban una pequeña fogata. Era poco el alimento conseguido. Apenas algunas bayas y unos peces. Esa zona había sido tan castigada por el conflicto entre shinobis que ni siquiera los animales permanecieron allí. Los pocos desafortunados incapaces de migrar lejos, fueron devorados por hambrientos guerreros o alguna bestia. Fuera cualquiera de los dos casos, seguía siendo el ciclo de la naturaleza. En cuanto a su seguridad, el problema aumentó. Necesitarían más de una persona montando guardia, alguien para vigilar los alrededores y otro para mantener los ojos en “Uchiha”. Siendo Menma el líder, tomó la parte más peligrosa y asignó la vigilancia de su “compañero” para sí mismo. Se sentó frente a él en silencio y lo observó fijamente.

― _Desde el día en que te vi. Sentí como que ya te conocía. Un minuto fue suficiente y ya sentía quererte_ ―cantó Charasuke suavemente sin siquiera mirar al otro.

Menma se extrañó por ese comportamiento. ¿Qué pretendía cantando algo tan tonto? Una duda había asaltado a su escuadrón completo: ¿y si los Zetsus podían copiar también los recuerdos? Lo encontraron viable si habían copiado alguna técnica de los Yamanaka. Fue una sorpresa bastante desagradable haber visto como copiaban sus chakras y técnicas por medio del contacto. Los shinobis de ciertas especialidades resultarían una amenaza aún más grande si sus mejores jutsus eran replicados. Y aun sabiendo eso, no puedo evitar sentir su corazón latir con aquella canción. Menma cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquellas palabras y melodía tan conocida para él. Una canción algo tonta, cursi y exageradamente rosa.

_De un día a otro me volví tu mega fan_

_Y ya eres mi persona favorita_

_Cada minuto a tu lado es genial_

_Y no hay nada en el mundo mundial_

_Qué amé más que estar contigo_

_Cada momento lo haces especial_

_Tú eres mi persona favorita._

_Cantó Charasuke fingiendo una voz más aguda interpretando al gato de peluche. Lo vio haciéndolo saltar alrededor del zorrito mientras cantaba. Lo que estaba entendiendo de esa rara interpretación con peluches era que Uchiha se había fijado en él desde la primera vez que se vieron. Tras eso le estaba dando una especie de resumen de la amistad de ellos._

_―”Oh sí, Charasuke-sama algún día me gustaría ser como tú” ―dijo con la voz “suya” moviendo el zorrito alrededor del gato―. “Si te esfuerzas podrás llegar a ser tan alto, guapo y genial como yo” ―respondió al otro peluche usando al gato._

_Habló muy pronto. ¿Qué clase de resumen era ese?_

_―Yo nunca dije eso ―aclaró mirándolo aburrido._

_―Cállate, estoy explicando algo de suma importancia ―reclamó mirándolo mal._

_―¿Por qué no me dices de una buena vez eso que está molestándote tanto o lo que sea? ―interrogó Namikaze con cierto tono de cansancio. Nunca le gustaron los rodeos. Y él estuvo dándole vueltas bastante tiempo a las palabras de su mejor amigo como para que lo hiciera perder más―. Y de paso ya podrías explicarme por qué me diste ese chocolate y corriste a mi casa ―exigió saber mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados._

_―Bueno… ―comenzó a hablar Uchiha tomando aire para decirle todo―. Estaba con tus padres porque yo… muy accidentalmente, y remarcó fue un accidente. Sin intención, me arrepentí y pedí perdón además…_

_―¡Ya dime qué demonios hiciste! ―exigió saber Namikaze._

_―Atropellé a tu mamá ―respondió Uchiha poniendo los peluches delante de su rostro para protegerse al ver al otro tronándose los nudillos―. Fue un accidente ―repitió sujetándolo por las muñecas y arrojándolo de espaldas a la cama―. Es que te regalé el chocolate y la nota, pero no era diferente ―confesó algo decepcionado de sí mismo._

_―¿Diferente a qué? ―cuestionó algo nervioso por tenerlo encima de su cuerpo._

_―A las demás ―contestó sin mirarlo de frente―. Tú y yo siempre recibimos chocolates y cartas o confesiones de amor y las rechazamos…_

_―Tú no las rechazas ―dijo Menma arqueando una ceja. ¿Le estaba viendo la cara de tonto?_

_―Bueno, no les rechazó el chocolate, pero el noviazgo y esas cosas de la fidelidad sí ―expresó poniendo una cara de espanto y hasta tembló ligeramente con escalofríos―. Es como si pensar en eso me quemara de mala manera._

_―¿Y por eso atropellaste a mi madre? ―preguntó retomando ese asunto pendiente._

_―¡¿Sigues con eso?! ―exclamó bufando. Sus labios se fruncieron formando un puchero y contó mentalmente hasta diez para hablar―. Quiero que me tomes en serio. Es la primera vez que me confieso buscando una relación formal._

_―¿No dijiste que eso te quemaba? ―interrogó Menma reprimiendo una sonrisa._

_―¿Eso quiere decir que me dejarías tener un harem de koneko-chans? ―preguntó Uchiha con un tono más jovial y entusiasmado sólo para molestar al jinchuriki―. Claro que tú serías mi lindo Kitsune-chan y eso te pondría en una escala más alta._

_―Muérete._

_―Ya, ya ―pidió el joven de ojos negros―. Sólo es una broma. Sí quiero un noviazgo formal contigo, pero cuando noté que todos hacían lo mismo que yo, me sentí… tonto ―explicó con seriedad soltando finalmente a Menma. Se sentó en la cama cruzado de piernas y volvió a sujetar los peluches―. Salí corriendo creyéndome rechazado y… tiré a Kushina-san al suelo sin quererlo._

_―Eres un estúpido ―reclamó Menma jalando su mejilla―. ¿Tan difícil era mirar el maldito camino?_

_―Tampoco es que me arrepienta tanto ―soltó sin pensar recibiendo una mirada llena de agresividad―. Es que luego la acompañé hasta aquí y cargué sus compras. Gracias a eso pudimos hablar un poco ―explicó nervioso y en guardia. No era esa la manera en la que esperaba confesarse y podía costarle más que un rechazo._

_―¿De qué hablaron? ―inquirió Namikaze cruzado de brazos sin apartar sus acusadores ojos del otro._

_―Sólo me dijo que me confesara de una manera jamás vista y me naciera hacer para ti ―suspiró comenzando a sonrojarse―. No quiero que creas que esto es sólo una broma o algo así. Voy en serio… yo te amo._

_Tras aquellas palabras el silencio se convirtió en el dueño del ambiente. Ninguno de ellos decía ni una sola palabra. Menma no perdía detalle de cada facción del rostro ajeno. Buscó alguna señal de mentira, pero supuso que era difícil para ambos admitir sus sentimientos. ¿Ambos? Luego de aquella petición de esperarlo, Charasuke llegó con aquellos tontos peluches. Tonto, cursi y sincero. Vaya combinación._

_Me encanta que seas tan ocurrente._

_De repente dices cosas que me vuelan la mente simplemente,_

_pero siempre estás presente._

_Aunque no pueda verte._

_De locura casi estamos igual._

_Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo…_

_―_ _Es buen momento decirte que te quiero_ _―soltó el jinchuriki con una sonrisa. Ante eso el moreno lo abrazó y en un rápido movimiento le robó un beso. Lejos de ser rechazado se lo devolvió llenando su corazón de alegría._

_“Te quiero, te quiero y siempre así será”. Pensó Menma tras confesarse. Esa última parte no se la diría… al menos no aún. Quizás algún día especial lo dejaría oír esa frase. Podría ser un buen regalo. No obstante, en cuanto Uchiha se separó de él lo vio tomar nuevamente los peluches y comenzar a jugar con ellos. No sería problema si no fuera por tener al gato montando al zorrito. El jinchuriki cerró los ojos pidiendo paciencia a las fuerzas del más allá y cuando los abrió golpeó a Charasuke con su almohada. El moreno solamente soltó una carcajada antes de abrazarlo y hacerlo caer en la cama. Amaba a ese idiota, con todo y aquellas extrañas formas de asegurarse de que era único para él._

―No deberías bajar la guardia ―ordenó Uchiha con un kunai cerca de su cuello.

Se había quedado dormido sin siquiera darse cuenta. Demasiado tiempo lidiando con diversos problemas lo habían desgastado física y mentalmente. Pese a su resistencia, su cuerpo se dio a sí mismo la libertad de descansar como necesitaba. Los ojos azules de Menma inspeccionaron sus alrededores lo más que le permitió su cuello. No podía girar la cabeza, así que sólo viró los ojos. Notó las cuerdas especiales imbuidas con chakra cortadas y tiradas en el suelo donde antes estuvo el prisionero.

―¡Cierra los ojos, Menma! ―gritó “otro” Uchiha desde la copa de un árbol antes de lanzar una bomba que iluminó todo, dejándolos ciegos momentáneamente.

Como si no tuviera suficiente con la oscuridad de la noche tenía sus ojos cerrados. Esperó el tiempo prudente para que la luz se disipara y no fuera un problema. Oía claramente el metal chocando y el miedo lo invadió en cuestión de segundos al captar un gemido de dolor. No era un grito como tal. Era un sonido ahogado, como si Charasuke hubiera gritado mientras se mordía los labios o algo similar. Sin embargo, sabía con certeza alarmante que estaba herido. Abrió los ojos y se unió a la batalla en cuestión de segundos. Su problema vino cuando no supo a quién atacar. Pues delante suyo había dos Charasuke. Uno evidentemente era un Zetsu, pero ¿cuál era el real? No tenía tiempo de reunir chakra y aun no conocía una manera de identificarlo.

―¡Él es un Zetsu! ―gritó uno de ellos mientras seguía evitando los ataques del otro.

―¡No, él es el Zetsu! ―exclamó el contrario sin detener sus ataques―. Recuerda que soy el que se la pasa regalando rosas ―afirmó mientras le daba una patada a su igual.

Namikaze observó a ambos azabaches frente a él, pero volvió a su problema anterior. ¿Cuál era cuál? Movió la cabeza de uno a otro, viéndolos detenidamente. Alguna marca, detalle en el vestuario, la más pequeña pista serviría para diferenciarlos. Mas fueron las palabras de ambos las que lo hicieron tomar una decisión. Había descubierto la verdad y sin miedo a equivocarse apuñaló a uno de ellos. Cuando el kunai se enterró dentro de aquel cuerpo, se volvió blanco y reveló su forma original. En efecto, se trataba de un impostor.

—¡Me reconociste! —celebró Uchiha juntando sus manos. Se acercó al otro y se detuvo delante del jinchuriki a tan sólo unos centímetros—. ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? —preguntó curioso.

—Dijiste que siempre regalas rosas, él dijo que eran crisantemos cuando lo encontramos —respondió calmadamente.

El ruido de la pelea atrajo a los demás ninjas del escuadrón. Se habían apartado para dormir a una distancia prudente del sospechoso. Si llegaba a liberarse estando ellos descansando tan cerca, sería un peligro. Incluso quienes tenían problemas para caminar se acercaron como pudieron a ellos. Hiroshi fue el primero en adelantarse para cerciorarse de que sus compañeros estuvieran bien. Buscó por los alrededores presencias extrañas o sospechosas usando sus habilidades sensoriales.

—Este lugar ya no es seguro —señaló Hiroshi mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro—. Deberíamos irnos a otro sitio, Namikaze-san ―sugirió de manera seria.

—Sí, tienes razón —concordó mirando a su compañero—. ¡Atención! Llamó a sus compañeros. Nos trasladaremos a otro lugar y buscaremos otros grupos supervivientes.

Apagaron la pequeña fogata que tenían encendida hasta ese momento y juntaron sus pertenencias. Con todo empacado comenzaron a movilizarse nuevamente. Estuvieron un par de horas caminando sin un rumbo fijo. No sabían a donde deberían ir, pero sí sabían que debían alejarse de su locación anterior. A medida que avanzaban la sensación de no estar yendo a ningún lugar iba acrecentándose cada vez más. Menma comenzó a sudar por el esfuerzo y miró a sus compañeros. Ellos estaban como si nada estuviera sucediendo. Pese a estar moviéndose desde hacía horas, ni siquiera los heridos estaban tan fatigados como él. Y hablando de los heridos, notó algo importante. Uno de los que no podía caminar estaba parado por su cuenta mientras sacaba sus armas.

―¡Maldición es una trampa! ―exclamó el joven de ojos azules viendo a sus demás compañeros.

Empero, nada sucedió.

Ninguno de ellos se asustó.

Sino lo contrario….

―¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ―gritó enojado esquivando el ataque de aquel Zetsu camuflado―. Debemos atacar cuanto antes ―dijo viéndose rodeado por los demás shinobis.

―Digamos que tenemos otros planes ―dijeron atándolo con cuerdas ninjas en sus muñecas y piernas.

Estaba siendo atado e inmovilizado por ellos. Lo superaban en cantidad y poco podría hacer solo contra todos ellos. Fue allí donde entendió el plan de aquellas plantas vivientes. Deseaban agotarlo física y mentalmente para capturar al jinchuriki. Un plan muy bien orquestado. Al reemplazar a todo su escuadrón no contaba con ni un sólo aliado…

―¡Rasen Fuuton Shuriken! ―Se escuchó al mismo tiempo que una shuriken hecha de viento cortaba a los que lo tenían apresado.

―¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? ―exclamó uno de los Zetsus viendo al “jinchuriki” volverse una bola de humo revelando al Uchiha en su lugar. Mientras en lo alto de un árbol estaba posado el verdadero Menma.

―Nada que les interese a un montón de aloe vera ―dijo Menma dando un salto hacia ellos comenzando a cortarlos con sus armas sin perder el tiempo.

―Usamos su propia trampa en su contra ―respondió Uchiha mientras preparaba aquel jutsu que le enseñó Kakashi―. Cuando usaron aquella bomba luminosa me intercambié por Menma ―confesó cortando a varios usando su sharingan para predecir los ataques.

Uchiha había sido reconocido por su compañero desde prácticamente el primer momento. Por ello, el joven de ojos azules estuvo siendo algo descuidado con aprisionarlo. Charasuke estuvo preparado para ser intercambiado por algún Zetsu. Su confiable serpiente hizo el labor de soltarlo de las cuerdas de chakra antes, mientras Menma dormía. Para su desgracia, perseguir a uno de los Zetsus que consiguió identificar, le costó dejar a Namikaze por su cuenta. Bien sabía que aquel “herido” era un Zetsu, pues vio a el original morir frente a él. Esa planta había creído que consiguió asesinarlo a él también y para asegurar la confianza del jinchuriki, planeó “asesinar” a otro Zetsu. Eso demostraría que era “real”. Para su suerte llegó a tiempo para intercambiarse por Menma y ver su teatro caer por su propio peso.

―Por eso estabas tan seguro que esos Charasuke eran falsos ―acotó Namikaze viéndolo con cierta diversión―. Nadie mejor para reconocer a una imitación barata que el original ―comentó sin dejar de atacar a aquellos seres.

―Aunque me sentí un poco mal de acabar con una imagen tan hermosa ―dramatizó el dueño del sharingan mientras quemaba a los Zetsus―. Katon no jutsu.

Continuaron luchando cubriéndose las espaldas mutuamente. Gracias a aquel intercambio, Menma había conseguido reunir suficiente chakra haciendo más sencilla la tarea de acabar con esos seres. Estaba agradecido internamente de la astucia de su novio para darle aquel mensaje oculto cuando estuvo interrogándolo para saber si era o no el verdadero. Era un apuesta, dependían del azar para su pequeña treta. Realizarla era un juego de niños y darse cuenta también, si ellos pudieron entenderse, seguramente el enemigo también tenía altas posibilidades de aprovecharlo en su contra. No obstante, resultó que sólo él lo entendió.

_― **S** í ―afirmó Uchiha dejándolo extrañado, ya que esa no era una buena respuesta a su pregunta._

_― **O** hh ―exclamó Charasuke abriendo la boca exageradamente._

_― **Y** o siempre he sido honesto ―respondió de forma segura con una sonrisa tonta. Misma que usaba cuando coqueteaba. Vacía, torpe y superficial._

_― **R** ayos._

_― **E** res un idiota ―insultó Uchiha chasqueando la lengua._

_― **A** veces me pregunto cómo somos amigos._

_― **L** uego te arrepentirás ―dijo Charasuke antes de atacarlo también._

Cuando finalmente acabaron con todos los enemigos se quedaron un momento sentados en medio de aquel bosque. Vieron el cielo de color violáceo y esa fue la señal de que pronto amanecería. Estuvieron toda la noche con la vida pendiendo de un hilo, pero sobrevivieron. Ese día vivirían para contarlo. Respiraron agitados y repentinamente Charasuke abrazó a Namikaze contra su pecho. Su boca se acercó a su oreja y dijo: ―Me alegra que captaras lo de los crisantemos.

―Fue una pista muy obvia ―respondió Menma acariciando la espalda de su pareja.

Sintió una leve humedad en su cuello donde estaba oculta la cara de Uchiha entendiendo que estaba sollozando. Era su primera guerra. De ambos, al menos una de ese nivel. Si todo su escuadrón fue reemplazado por Zetsus significaba que los originales ya no estaban con vida. Posiblemente todos los supervivientes a su cargo fueron asesinados cuando él se separó para luchar. No sabía si el caso fue similar para Charasuke, pero no lo vio con intenciones de sugerir reunirse con alguien. La respuesta era clara, mas no se atrevía a preguntarle directamente por lo sucedido con el escuadrón de Uchiha ni cómo consiguió sobrevivir. Su pareja estuvo impecable durante la batalla. Fue un gran apoyo y cumplió su deber. Sin embargo, cuando la adrenalina por el peligro se vio eliminada, vino el peso de saberse únicos sobrevivientes de cada escuadrón. Sus compañeros habían perecido. ¿Era justo? ¿Ellos merecían estar vivos? Es en ese momento, con los ojos cerrados sintiendo romperse frente al hombre que amaba con el peso de la muerte de sus compañeros, cuando volvía a su mente su última conversación.

_Tras aquel divertido San Valentín en el que se hicieron pareja, pasaron un maravilloso año juntos antes de que se declarara la guerra mundial. El que pudo ser su primer día de los enamorados formalmente, celebrando estar juntos, se llenó de temor. Menma tras oír las demandas se cerró con todos. Incluyendo su pareja. Pese a lo hablado Charasuke siguió intranquilo. Y aquello había sido notado por el ninja de ojos claros. La opción de usar el Rasengan y romperle un par de huesos a Uchiha, no sonaba nada mal últimamente para Menma. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender se la había pasado encima suyo. Casi no lo dejaba a solas y el hecho de que comenzara a ser tan pegajoso como Sakura y Hinata, era preocupante._

_—¿Quieres decirme qué demonios sucede contigo? —preguntó Menma sujetando el collar del Uchiha atrayendo su cuerpo más cerca de él._

_—No sucede nada conmigo —respondió con tranquilidad mientras lo miraba fijamente sin su habitual sonrisa—. La pregunta es ¿qué sucede contigo, Menma?_

_—¿Conmigo? —interrogó sin comprender su pregunta._

_—No finjas —pidió enojado sujetando la ropa del jinchuriki sosteniéndole la mirada—. Algo te preocupa. Quizás no sea el más analítico o un genio, pero si hay algo en lo que nadie me supera es en reconocer cosas respecto a ti._

_"¿Se dio cuenta?". Pensó preocupado ante su afirmación. Ciertamente, estuvo preocupado los últimos días, mas no era algo que fuera a compartir con nadie. Por alguna razón que aún desconocía surgió el deseo de destrucción hacia todo lo que conocía y amaba. No sentía algo similar desde la ocasión en la cual se encontró con el extraño personaje enmascarado._

_Lo odiaba. Odiaba sentirse débil y temeroso ante sí mismo. Siempre estuvo en completo control y disciplina para convertirse en un digno shinobi y ahora se desconocía a sí mismo._

_—No te preocupes —suspiró Menma queriendo zanjar el tema. Empero ante el intento de réplica del otro lo calló con un beso—. Es en serio. Lo piensas demasiado, anda vamos a comer algo —invitó curvando apenas los labios en una tenue sonrisa._

_Charasuke aceptó su invitación, mas en su mente seguía la preocupación por el otro. Aunque nunca se lo dijo de frente, sabía de lo sucedido en el pasado. Itachi le había contado sobre la ocasión en que quiso destruir todo y no estaba dispuesto a permitir un sacrificio inútil motivado por la culpa. Por eso cuando terminaron de comer le regaló una flor._

_―¿Un crisantemo? ―preguntó Namikaze sin entender su razón para no usar una de sus típicas rosas._

_―El_ _crisantemo es el símbolo de la fidelidad, el optimismo, la alegría y la larga vida. Un crisantemo rojo transmite amor, un crisantemo blanco simboliza la verdad y el amor leal_ _―explicó Charasuke mirándolo fijamente―. Y quiero que lleves mi collar para recordarte que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti ―dijo mientras le entregaba la flor que haría juego con el collar que le regaló previamente._

Su primera impresión fue que era un acto de cursilería demasiado empalagoso. Tiempo después, estando en el campo de batalla se encontró aferrándose al collar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y tan simple regalo y muestra de afecto, resultó en una clave para diferenciar al real de un simple Zetsu. No era ese el uso que imaginó para esos obsequios. Sintió que era su turno de darle ánimos a su pareja. Bien sabía que aquellas lágrimas no eran de lamento o debilidad, eran de impotencia. Más y más personas morían a cada momento y ellos pudieron ser víctimas también. El azar, el destino o una extraña casualidad, sintieron más preciso que atribuirlo a su confianza y conocimiento mutuo. Menma también estaba al borde del quiebre. Fue la presencia de Charasuke allí lo que evitó que perdiera, en más de un sentido.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Uchiha alzando la mirada―. No creas que soy tan blando o sensible, yo…

―No es necesario hacerte el fuerte ―comentó Menma mirándolo comprensivo. Él también sentía un gran remordimiento. Todo el escuadrón a su cargo murió y ni siquiera se dio cuenta―. Nadie está preparado para una guerra y menos para presenciar todo lo que sucede a diario ―dijo desanimado.

―No creas que dejaré de pelear ―afirmó mientras sujetaba la mano de Menma―. Hay muchas cosas valiosas que deseo proteger, mis padres, mi clan, mis amigos, mis “koneko-chans” ―dijo más a modo de broma mientras ponía una sonrisa forzada intentando darle algo de humor al momento―. Y sobre todo la persona que amo.

El jincruriki sujetó la mano de Uchiha con firmeza antes de dirigir su azulado mirar hacia el cielo. Los primeros rayos del sol habían comenzado a iluminar el bosque, y bañar con luz todo a su paso.

―Nosotros viviremos para ver un nuevo amanecer ―prometió sujetando con firmeza la pálida mano.

El calor de sus pieles rozando castamente era todo el valor que requirieron para volver a ponerse de pie. La batalla apenas estaba iniciando. Tenían mucho que enfrentar y en gran parte, el miedo nacía del desconocimiento de alguna debilidad en su enemigo. Sin embargo, sólo podían pensar en ingeniárselas llegado el momento de la verdad. Mientras avanzaban sin saber los peligros que los aguardaban por delante, no temieron a la muerte. Eran ninjas, no podían permitirse eso. Sólo temieron que la culpa sobre sus hombros se hiciera demasiado pesada y los llevara a cometer alguna locura.

_Mientras esté a tu lado no le temeré a la muerte._

_Mi mayor miedo sólo será perderte._

_Lucharé con todas mis fuerzas por protegerte._

_Y si fallo, te acompañaré en la muerte_

OWARI


End file.
